1106
Roxanne is discovered to be the vampire targeting Maggie. Synopsis Teaser : A day of great importance on the estate of Collinwood. The night before, Barnabas Collins discovered the vampire's secret resting place: a crypt in a deserted cemetery. But the coffin was empty. Barnabas knew that when dawn came, he would be unable to destroy the creature who has brought Maggie Evans near death. And so he sends Julia and Willie, with a stake and the hammer that he himself so fears. Julia and Willie arrive at the crypt. Willie comments on how no one is guarding the vampire during the day. Julia opens the coffin and discovers that Roxanne is the vampire. Act I Julia is frustrated at herself for not being able to figure out that Roxanne was the vampire, and mentions that just the other day she and Elizabeth were wondering what Sebastian does during the day. Willie realizes that Sebastian is likely on his way to the crypt and they must destroy Roxanne immediately. As Willie is about to drive the stake through her heart, Julia stops him and decides to spare her for the time being because of Barnabas' feelings for her. Willie is disgusted with Julia's decision, and she asks him to go get Quentin. Later, Julia returns to the Old House and finds Sebastian staring into the basement. He wants to talk about Maggie, which has Julia suspicious. She tries to extract information from him, but he is evasive. He feels that Julia isn't doing enough to help Maggie and thinks she should be taken somewhere else. Julia accuses him of being in love with Maggie, which he doesn't deny. He only tells her that he wants Maggie to live, and leaves. After Sebastian leaves, Willie returns and tells Julia that he and Quentin have the coffin, and they prepare to move it to the secret room behind the bookcase. Meanwhile, Sebastian goes to the crypt and discovers the coffin is gone. Act II Back at the Old House, Willie decides they must chain the coffin before dusk. He then realizes he left the hammer and the stake at the crypt and goes to get it. Willie returns to the crypt, and Sebastian, who is still inside, hides behind the pillar. Willie collects the stake and hammer and quickly runs out. At the Old House, Willie and Julia finish chaining Roxanne's coffin and go into the drawing room. Barnabas arrives from the basement and Julia reluctantly tells him that Roxanne is the vampire. He becomes furious and doesn't believe them, and then orders Willie to remove the chains and leave him alone with her. Barnabas opens her coffin and Roxanne prepares to bite him. Act III Julia bursts into the secret room and shoves a cross in Roxanne's face, preventing her from biting him. She places the cross on Roxanne's body and Willie re-chains the coffin. Julia thinks Barnabas is foolish for wanting to keep Roxanne alive, but Barnabas quickly points out that she saved their lives at Rose Cottage and he only wants to help her. Julia says the stake and hammer is the only solution to save Maggie's life, but Barnabas takes the stake and throws it into the fireplace. He again tells Julia and Willie to leave the house so he can try to talk to Roxanne. Act IV Later, someone sneaks into the Old House as Barnabas talks to himself in the secret room. He decides there must be a way to save Roxanne, and decides to leave. Once he is gone, Sebastian emerges from the shadows and sneaks into the secret room. He breaks the chains and opens the coffin, and points a gun at Roxanne's heart. Memorable quotes : Julia: (about Roxanne) The girl Barnabas thinks he loves. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * John Karlen as Willie Loomis * Christopher Pennock as Sebastian Shaw * Donna Wandrey as Roxanne Drew Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 1103. * Final appearance of character Willie Loomis. John Karlen would later reprise this role for the audio play Return to Collinwood and in the Big Finish audio dramas. * Closing credits scene: Abandoned crypt. Story * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Sebastian: Still alive; Barnabas: A bride. Bloopers and continuity errors * The opening narration states that Barnabas discovered Roxanne's hiding place, but this is not true. It was discovered by Willie in 1105, and was also found by Tad and Carrie prior to that. This depends on what you mean by the word "discovered." It's true that Willie physically discovered the coffin, but he and Julia told Barnabas, and Barnabas was the one who ordered them to go back and destroy the vampire. We often use the word "discovered" even if we've learned something second-hand--for example, if a private investigator discovered a spouse was cheating on the other, it would be perfectly normal for the cheated-on spouse to say, "I've discovered that you're cheating on me." * In the crypt, when Willie raises the mallet to drive the stake into Roxanne, he is holding the handle of the mallet near the head. This is a poor way to drive a mallet or hammer--the most force will result if you hold it at the bottom of the handle. * Sebastian says he saw Maggie that morning, but the family (and Julia) have been adamant that he not be allowed to see her, especially now that Maggie's condition is declining. * Julia said to Willie that not only hadn't she seen Roxanne during the day but Sebastian too. But Sebastian has been seen during the day numerous times (and, as noted above, even says he saw Maggie that morning). * After Willie has chained Roxanne in her coffin and leaves the secret room and shortly before Barnabas appears, there are a couple of coughs coming from somewhere in the studio (though it could be Grayson Hall). * After Barnabas arises and comes up from the basement of the Old House, he puts his hand on the bars to the metal door to the basement to open it. The metallic squeaking sound effect starts before he actually starts pulling the door open. * When Barnabas learns that the other vampire is Roxanne, he opens the door to the secret room. When he does, on the right side of the screen, you can see the edge of the set and the brick wall that makes up the secret room. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 1106 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 1106 - Lady Is a Vamp Gallery ( }}) Category:Dark Shadows episodes